


Food & Fondness

by ChromaticTritone



Category: Code:Realize ～創世の姫君～ | Code: Realize - Guardian of Rebirth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Cooking, F/M, Fluff, Food, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromaticTritone/pseuds/ChromaticTritone
Summary: Thanks to Cardia’s time living alone in her mansion, she has tasted few of Britain’s many delicacies. Impey is determined to change that, and make her the best meals she’s ever tasted!
Relationships: Impey Barbicane/Cardia Beckford
Kudos: 10





	Food & Fondness

**Author's Note:**

> A cute, fluffy fic featuring best boy & Cardia. Norbez gave me the initial idea for this fic (“Impey making different foods for Cardia to eat”). I hope you enjoy!

“Impey, you really don’t have to do this…”

Cardia lingers in the kitchen, feeling embarrassed but happy as she sees Impey run around the room, making preparations. He turns to her and beams. “Of course I do, my princess! There are so many foods you haven’t tried yet, and I want you to taste them all!”

“But you’re going through so much trouble, and really there’s no need…”

“Any amount of trouble is worth it when it’s for you, Cardia! And I’m almost done, so sit at the table and relax. I’ll bring out everything for you soon.”

Cardia sighs happily. “Alright, my prince. I’ll go sit down.”

She walks out of the kitchen, soon reaching the dining room table, where she and Lupin’s compatriots used to eat together with the mansion’s owner, Saint-Germain. Before, she used to feel a little lonely given that her friends have left, but Impey slowly helped heal the loneliness in her heart through creating new memories. She smiles thinking about it. Then, she sits down at the table, waiting for Impey.

Soon enough, he arrives, with a covered tray in one hand. He puts it upon Cardia’s place at the table, and lifts the tray’s cover with a flourish. “The first course is…mutton with a delicious mushroom gravy, with a side of bacon and cheese!”

Cardia beams. “It looks delicious Impey! You always make the best meals.”

He beams back. “Seeing your smile gives me the power to make the best food in the world, my princess!”

Cardia daintily cuts a piece of the mutton, and takes a bite of it. She chews for a moment, and then swallows, looking up with a grin. “It’s so good! The gravy makes it really savory!” She takes another bite, and shakes her head. “How do you do it?”

He grins. “Like I said, your smile gives me the power to do anything I put my mind to!”

She giggles. “That’s nice, my prince.” She eats the food happily, enjoying it, the flavors dancing in her mouth like a beautiful waltz. It makes her think that, perhaps after this, she and Impey should dance together, like they did one time on Tower Bridge. It was such a pleasure, being that close to him, and even as she messed up the steps he taught her, he showed great patience, letting them have fun in each other’s company. _We should dance again soon_ , she thinks.

After some time, she has finished the meal. She wipes her mouth daintily. “Thank you, Impey. That was delicious.”

He flashes her a grin. “Don’t thank me yet—there are still two more courses to go!”

Her eyes widen. “Really?”

“Naturally! Let me get the second dish,” he says, leaving the room. Soon enough, he returns with another covered tray, and again, he removes the cover with a grand flourish.

“The second dish is…roasted cod, with plenty of delicious spices! Just be careful of the bones, my princess; fish bones are small and deadly.”

She puts a hand to her mouth in surprise. “Small and deadly? Impey, what does that mean?”

“Fish bones are tiny, and you don’t want to swallow any. Actually,” he says, leaning forward, “let me remove the bones from your fish. That way, my princess can eat without worrying about a thing.”

Given that he’s leaned forward, Impey’s body is less than an inch away from Cardia’s own. She can practically small his hair—which is a wonderfully sweet scent, with how often he cares for his long, braided hair—as well as the sweat he’s built up from working in his outdoor workshop. Both scents remind Cardia of everything she admires in her lover, and she can’t help but smile.

Then, Impey leans back. “There you are, Cardia! I removed all the bones to the side of your plate! I also cut the cod for you. You can eat now!”

She turns to him, and gives a grateful smile. “Thank you, Impey.”

With that, she takes a piece of the cod and brings it to her mouth.

It’s wonderfully seasoned, and the flavors explode in Cardia’s mouth as she chews. It’s a surprisingly wonderful feeling, eating something so flavorful. She reflects back at her time in the mansion, where she never ate a thing and only waited for her father to return, watching the days pass by as a dull memory. How wonderfully different her life has become.

“What do you think, my princess?”

Cardia looks up at Impey, who’s looking at her expectantly. “It’s wonderful, Impey. In fact,” she smiles teasingly, “I think you should have the chance to enjoy this meal too. Open wide.”

He cocks in head in confusion, but he opens his mouth. Cardia lifts her fork to his lips, and as his mouth closes over it, a prominent blush slowly spreads across his face.

He chews thoughtfully. “Oh, this came out well; using parsley and paprika was definitely a good idea. Though perhaps next time I should experiment with oregano too; it might add a nice flavor all together…”

Cardia smiles mischievously. “Want another bite, Impey?”

He gulps. “I think that would be too much for my poor heart to handle, my princess.”

She laughs. “Alright, my prince.”

She goes back to eating her cod, Impey embarrassed and flustered all the while. Soon enough, she’s finished it. Impey takes the plate, and after a few moments, he returns with another tray, by now having regained his composure.

“And here you are, my princess! I hope you saved room for dessert!” Impey grins knowingly, and pulls the cover of the tray with a flourish. “Behold, my princess! I have made you…pudding!”

Cardia’s eyes widen. “Oh! What is this?”

“It’s called pudding. It’s sweet, fluffy, & bouncy! I think you’ll love it!” Impey puts the small bowl of pudding on the table. “And it’s all for you!”

Cardia beams. “Thank you, Impey.”

She takes a small spoon from Impey’s extended hand, and scoops up a small helping of pudding. She brings it to her mouth, and swallows it in a single gulp.  
Her eyes widen. “It’s delicious! It’s so sweet, but it melts in my mouth, and…wow! It’s so good!”

Impey beams. “I’m glad you like it, Cardia! I made it just for you.”

She turns to him and smiles. “A sweet dessert from my sweet prince. It’s a dream come true!”

He looks away and blushes at her sudden declaration. “Y-you flatter me, my princess!”

Cardia waits for Impey to turn back to her before she speaks again. “Thank you, Impey. You always know just how to make me happy.”

Impey flips his hair back with a flourish, clearly trying to regain his composure. “Well, naturally, my princess! I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest you can be!”

Cardia stands up, and for a moment, Impey’s confused by her actions. Is she leaving the table? Then, she leans over, and kisses him on the lips. She leans into him for a few moments, before releasing him from her sweet embrace.

He blushes at the unexpected kiss, and Cardia smiles at him. “A reward for my prince’s wonderful cooking.”

He smiles and leans forward, returning her kiss with one of his own. 

“Thank you, my princess.”


End file.
